Twin Souls
by xDeathTheKidx
Summary: Scarlett and Liz classify themselves as soul twins, twin sisters, even though they look nothing alike, nor are they anything alike. Liz herself is a weapon from DWMA, whereas Scarlett is the Daugther and son of Lucifer and God themselves. The adventure unfolds when these two create a bond and the adventures that follow from DWMA all the way to the Air Trek World.


Note: *I don't know what was up with the whole document, but it seemed to have taken Dr. Stein's name out everywhere -_-" Don't worry... I fixed it immediately once I noticed it. Also, this story was completely inspired from my role-playing with my friend Liz with our OC's, mine being Scarlett/Lucinda/Daniel, hers being Jade/Liz/Rose/Nova and I'm pretty sure she just added a new one Simya. The first chapter I decided to just have Back Stories of Our OC's as they are not part of the Anime, except for Liz and Dr. Stein. That way you can have an idea of who they are when the story actually goes out in the next chapter, which will actually be chapter one.*

**Written By Jenniie Ryckman  
Story By: Jenniie & Elizabeth  
Fanfiction:  
Soul Eater(Main one)  
Air Gear(Second Main one)  
Black Butler  
(And More to Come)**

Inspired By: Elizabeth (Lizzy)

Characters:  
Main Characters:  
Lucinda/Daniel/Scarlett(Patty FOR DTK)  
Rein(Rain)  
Jade/Rose/Liz/Nova(Liz for DTK)  
Akito/Agito/Lind  
Ikki Minami,  
Death The Kid,  
Black Star  
Soul Eater Evans  
Maka Albarn  
Crona Ragnarok  
Dr. Stein  
Simca  
Sebastian Michaelis  
Ciel Phantomhive  
Alois Trancy  
Mason  
Claude Faustus  
Spitfire  
Kazuma  
Ringo  
etc.

Scarlett's background story.

My best friend Rein had come this morning telling me that my father requested my presence. At first I groaned and kicked him out of my room, but the second time he persisted and I finally woke up.  
"Lucinda if you keep refusing to see your father, your father will have absolutely no choice but to come looking for you, and when he does that he isn't going to be happy" Rein had said to me, Rein had been my best friend to lover, to best friend for over a thousand years, he had jet black shoulder length hair that he slicked back every day with intricate red tattoos that covered his face and body, he was ideally the most gorgeous demon second to Daniel in Hell.  
"Then let him come" I groaned. I didn't want to see my father after what I had done the last month, I told him I wanted to live with mom in the heavens. He completely freaked out and told me to think about my choices and decisions.  
"Lucinda, no one wants you to leave Hell. We all look up to you" Rein says with a crooked smile. Rein and I use to date once upon a time, but after I started realizing that all there was down here was cold hearted souls and misery I didn't really want to be part of it anymore. So Rein and I broke it off, but he always remained by my side. Sometimes I thought he still loved me, but I shook it off. Demons don't know how to love, they just love the idea of sex and company. Whatever benefits them is what interests them, and while it may be true that I am half demon myself I also have half angel in me to. My hair transforms from jet black to the purest white depending on my choices. Depending on what paths I choose, when I was first created I had immediately chosen darkness. My mother thought that I would never come back to her, and just last month when I had told my father I would want to live in the heavens, my hair had burst into the purest white and my eyes the shade of grey. My intricate black tattoos all over my face and body still remained explaining what I was, A demon. But that didn't bother me, they were a part of who I was. Just as I was the daughter of Lucifer and an Angel from the heavens, I was also the son. I could gender switch any time I wanted or feel like it, nobody knew that the two people were the same person of course, they treated Daniel my male persona completely different then they treated me when I was Lucinda. If they had known that we were completely the same person, soul and all I wonder if they would treat us both the same, I kept it a secret though.  
"I'll see my father today" I finally said as I slipped on a white lolita dress, completely ignoring the black wardrobe I was use to wearing.  
"In that?" Rein had said skeptically eyeing me from top to bottom.  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I said glaring at him.  
"It's just, you look like one of those angels now that your hair is white and you're even dressing like them now" Rein said disgusted.  
"I think I look cute, and I should get use to the look considering I'm going to be living there soon, I had already sent a letter to my mother about it"  
"Will she really accept you? I mean come on Lucinda, you've been a part of hell for over a thousand years. Heaven isn't going to just accept you in open arms" Rein sat on my bed, and I looked at him with concerned eyes. He was right about that, heaven might not even accept me, and if they didn't... I wouldn't know what to do about that. Rein quickly jumped up and pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
"If they don't accept you, just know that I always will, no matter how much you run away from me" Rein smiled and I laughed.  
"Thanks for the encouragement" I gave Rein a quick kiss on the cheek, noticing how similar his tattoos were to mine, that was how we first started talking. We noticed how similar our tattoos were and we became best friends immediately, then lovers, to best friends, and now possibly even enemies. I shivered with fear at the thought of being Rein's enemy, I could never kill Rein, not even if my mother requested it. I knew what Rein and the other demons was awful, but I was just as awful as them. I felt sympathy towards them all, they were kind of like my family, they all raised me and became like brother and sister towards me. All the others weren't too happy about me leaving either, but I just couldn't stay in Hell any longer. I grabbed my bag of things and began heading for the door.  
"I still can't believe you're just going to leave" Rein said again stopping me in front of the door.  
"I have to Rein, I need to know what the other half of me is like. It's been bugging me for a while now. I'm sorry" I pulled him into a long french kiss and remembered all the good times we had, but I quickly dismissed them and pulled away from the kiss.  
"I missed that" He said and I giggled.  
"Me too Rein" I walked past him brushing his shoulder, Rein stood there in my room not turning back to look at me while I walked down the hall and into the main corridor of the Lucifer Mansion.

When I walked to the throne room, my father as grotesque and repulsive as he was, he was sitting in his king chair surrounded by flames. His enormous claws took up half of the room, and his feet were almost practically the floor. I bowed respectfully to my father, and then stood up right to stare him in the eye.  
"I am here to answer your call and to tell you I am leaving today" I announced.  
"Lucinda, I am glad you have finally decided to answer me" Lucifer said in his demonic loud voice.  
"Of course you are." I said a little sarcastically.  
"Are you sure this is what you want? The minute you leave Hell you will be outcasted and claimed as an enemy of Hell"  
"This is what I want father" I finally said, knowing this hurts him a little bit.  
"Is that what Daniel wants?" He finally said through clenched teeth.  
"We have both chosen this path." I said  
"So be it" He roared and shot flames at me, I quickly jumped out of the way and began running out of the throne room and down the corridors to the very exit of the Lucifer Mansion. As I passed all the demons were screaming,  
"TRAITOR! SHE'S A TRAITOR! WE HATE TRAITORS!" I tried to ignore them, but half of them were who I once knew as my brothers and sisters. I pushed open the double doors and rushed out into Hells streets where several of the lost and black souls end up, most of them grabbing and ripping my dress to shreds but I didn't care, I ran towards the gate and jumped into the row boat and began sailing very far away from Hell.

Before I could reach the heavens I had to reach the earth plane, the mortal realm, where all the humans before they die are. I envied how little they knew of the world below them, how cruel and wretched and miserable hell could be. The mortals had everything right in the palm of their hands, and they didn't even know it. I got out of the boat, and stared at the hells gate sign, most likely to humans this place is some kind of folklore, little did they know, if they travelled far enough with enough hatred they'd end up in front of the real hells gate. I gathered what was left of my belongings and began walking down the streets of Tokyo, Japan. I didn't exactly know how to get into heaven, nor have I ever tried, so this sort of thing was a little tricky for me. I kind of hoped the letter I sent to heaven would have gotten to my mother and she would have come down from heaven in open arms bringing me up there to her, but she didn't come down, and I was cold. So I sat down in an alleyway in a corner huddling myself waiting until she came. She never came.  
Perhaps Rein was right, she wouldn't accept me for what I was, for all the dark and terrible things I have caused people. Who would want to? Why did I think the heavens would gladly accept me into their world? Because I said I would change? I sat there for hours, weeks, looking more and more like a mortal bum on the streets then a demon who just walked out of hell. It was about three months until I met her, Liz. I met Liz when I went strolling down the streets of tokyo, she was being assaulted by a man, I quickly jumped to her rescue and I learned that she had the ability to shift forms into a pistol. Liz quickly shifted and I took hold of her pointing the gun at the man who assaulted her our souls entwining immediately.  
"I will not hesitate to shoot you" I said seriously holding Liz as my pistol, the man had immediately run off scared by the whole incident. After he had run off I stared at Liz, in my hand. She began to shift forms again and she became human in front of me.  
"I'm Liz Stein" She put out her hand invitingly and I took it and shook her hand, I smiled a little. This was really the first human contact I ever had.  
"I'm..."I decided I didn't really want to say my real name, I mean I wanted to start fresh completely without any chaos from my past. "I'm Scarlett" I smiled at the name I had chosen for myself.  
"That's a pretty name, so I guess my secrets out about me being a weapon huh?" Liz said and laughed, I laughed too but I was quite interested in how this mortal was able to shift her body so that she could be a pistol.  
"Is there more people like you?" I asked curiously.  
"Yeah apparently there's this whole school teaching Weapons and Meisters how to deal with soul resonance and stuff but I'm quite Meister less" Liz said and then smiled at me. "Until now that is" I realized she was talking about me, I don't know if I could live up to the title of being her Meister, considering I had no idea of how to go on about it.  
"Uh I can't be your Meister" I quickly said and then her smile quickly faded.  
"Why not?" She says getting a little watery eyed.  
"Because... I'm... a weapon also" I lied, well not lying entirely I'm sure I can morph into a pistol as well.  
"Really!? That's so cool what's your weapon?" Liz asked brightly  
"I'm a... Pistol too" I said quickly.  
"We can be like TWIN PISTOLS and when we find a Meister they can wield us both" Liz said excitedly, I decided hanging around Liz might not be a bad idea, until I could figure a way into the heavens at least.  
"Sure!" I said smiling back at Liz.

Liz took me into her home at Dr. Stein's place, enrolling me into the Academy as a weapon, and soon enough once Lord Death's son overheard the news that Twin Pistols had been included into the academy he jumped at the chance at being our Meister. We were very pleased to be the Grim Reaper's son's weapon... Until we learned about his disorder.

**-End Of Scarlett's Background Story.-  
Jade/Liz/Rose/Nova's Background Story.**

Liz Stein: I am the daughter of Frankenstein,Dr. Stein is what the DWMA students call him, I'm currently a student at DWMA a weapon, but I'm meister less.  
"Hey dad, I'm going out for a walk" I called out into the house and then set out for Death City, I exited the gates and went into Tokyo, Japan where I walked past lots and lots of shops. I bought a few dresses, and candy, lots of candy. I also got a box of pocky, because those things are awesome, when my hands were full of shopping bags I decided to take the shortcut home through the alleyway, I walked down the dark alleyway where a man pushed me against the wall holding a pocket knife to my neck, I tried to scream and run away from him but I couldn't move or budge. I thought I was done for until a girl emerged from the corner, she was slender, and had the purest white hair with intricate black tattoos that went over her forehead down her cheek and it looked like they continued down her neck. She pulled the man off me and I immediately reacted by transforming into a gun, and she caught me. She wielded me to the man's face, aimed it right at him, cocked the gun and I really thought she was going to pull the trigger, but she didn't.  
"I will not hesitate to shoot you" she said very seriously and the man just ran, and ran. The girl looked at me then, and I stared into her grey eyes, she didn't look like a normal girl. I untransformed and appeared in human form in front of her.  
"Thank you so much, I'm Liz Stein" I put my hand out invitingly, she takes it and shakes it.  
"I'm..." She breaks off pausing for a moment. "Scarlett" Then she smiles at me, and I smile back.  
"Guess my secret's out that I'm a weapon huh?" I say she looked a bit confused.  
"Is there more like you?" She asked.  
"Yeah there's this whole school called DWMA, I'm enrolled there as a weapon but I'm quite meister less at the moment, until now that is" I smile at her, could it really be true? Have I found a suitable meister already?  
"I can't be your Meister" she says suddenly, and my heart breaks, sigh. No one wants to be my meister.  
"Why not?" I ask.  
"Because... I'm.. a weapon too" She quickly says and my eyes light up again.  
"Seriously? what weapon are you!?"  
"I'm a pistol... too"  
"Wow that's so cool, we could be like TWIN PISTOLS! and when we find a Meister they can wield us both, it"ll be so cool" I say excitedly and drag Scarlett back home with me to meet my father Dr. Stein.

I took Scarlett home and enrolled her into the Academy as a weapon, and soon enough once Lord Death's son overheard the news that Twin Pistols had been included into the academy he jumped at the chance at being our Meister. We were very pleased to be the Grim Reaper's son's weapon... Until we learned about his disorder.

**-End Of background History-  
**Jade: Crap I think I lost them, runs into the nearest alleyway and climbs over the fence and rolls over into a ditch in hiding. A group of hound dogs and men come charging into the alleyway climbing over the fence and passing me easily. Haha suckers, I climb out of the ditch and head back into the direction of the bar I exploded with only a pack of matches and a can of hairspray, I walked past the bar with a sadistic grin on my face. I walked to my usual alleyway hide out where a group of other kids were there, they were from my orphanage whom I convinced to run away with me. I kind of just let them stay here, keep the place clean, and have some company honestly, other than that I couldn't give two shits what happened to their pathetic lives. I sat down in the corner and began drinking the tequila and smirnoff I stole from the bar after I blew it up. I finished drinking all of the bottles, and all the other orphan kids just stared at me, I glared at them back. They knew not to mess with me, or I'd kill them, and I really would. I've killed a couple people in my past, and I don't regret it either. That's what it means to survive in this world, it means we've got to do whatever means necessary to do. I quickly fell asleep in my private corner and that's when it happened. That's when everything horrible I did came to bite me in the ass, three big guys dressed in black and in Ski masks picked me up and kidnapped me and strapped me to a chair inside the burnt down bar.  
"You dare to burn down MY BAR" says one of the men dressed in black.  
"Yeah I fucking burnt down your bar so what?" I say cockily and the guy punches me in the face.  
"Let's see how you like being burned alive just like how you burnt my brother to his death" the guy poured gasoline all over me, and then lit a match and just like that I was set on fire burning and screaming just as much as I had done to so many people once before. My eyes rolled back after what seemed like an eternity, and I thought I was done for, my soul falling down when I finally woke on a boat, with what it looked like a creepy grim reaper steering it.  
"Where are we going?" I begged, and the grim reaper turned to look at me, except there was nothing in his hood, just complete darkness.  
"Hell" he hissed almost whispered it, but I heard it quite clearly. I died and my soul is going to hell, I curled my arms around my legs and began to cry. I didn't want to go to hell, and after finally riding down this stream we reached the hell's gate where the Grim Reaper told me to get off and if I didn't he'd make me, so I began stepping off when I felt a tug on my soul, tugging me up I thought this was already part of hell but it wasn't because I blacked out. When I woke I was laying on an examination table in a whole different body. Liz Stein's body.**  
-End Of background History-  
**Rose: I was jumping excitedly as it was christmas day, I went into my mom and dad's room to wake them up.  
"Rose, calm down, we're waking up don't worry" said Dad still half sleeping  
"No dad we got to wake up now! I want to open all of my presents! come on! wake up!" I picked up a pillow and whacked them both with it and finally they woke up smiling at me.  
"Merry christmas Rose" They both said and kissed me on my forehead and then they turned into ashes, and everything around me burnt down to the ground... I sat on my parents bed until everything around me was pure ashes.

I woke up from the dream crying, but I wiped the tears away because the other kids would make fun of me if they seen me crying like this. The caretaker of the orphanage entered the room, she was always friendly with a warm smile on her face. I liked being around her, reminded me of my mom. My parents died on christmas morning last year, my aunt had forgotten to turn off the stove the night before and the gas pipe broke off and it exploded causing the whole house on flames, my dad managed to save me by pushing me out the window, but after he was engulfed in the flames. I still have nightmares about it, but I don't let it get me down. I smile brightly and get out of bed and smile at all the other orphans and sing them lovely songs. Every now and then adults would come in and adopt kids, and I would see all my friends go off into other homes and I would smile and be happy for them telling them don't worry it will be my turn soon, but as much as I kept saying those words, it never happened. I was never adopted, nor was I ever requested an interview, but unlike the rest of the kids, I never got depressed about it. I was happy in the orphanage, I was happy seeing the other kids happy with their newfound parents. It made me happy to know that they were going off someplace safe. The caretaker had found my lovingly attitude weird of course, she always thought I'd break down, run away, or feel depressed, but I never did. Instead I just kept smiling and telling her that I'm just so happy for them. It was then that I found out why I was never adopted.  
"You stupid little girl, how could you be so happy when not a single parent wants to adopt you!? Do you know useless and unwanted you are!?" She screamed at me and then she slapped me in the face.  
"Ow... but miss..." I pleaded, I didn't know what I did wrong, but I smiled up at her, even though she hit me, I still smiled. "Miss, I don't care if I'm unwanted or loved... Don't you see I'm happy with the way things are" she slapped me again, and kicked me.  
"STOP SMILING! STOP SMILING!" She screamed and kicked and kicked and kicked, but I refused to stop smiling, because I truly was happy with the way things were here at the orphanage, I never wanted a single thing to change, I wanted to continue being the one that said goodbye to all the kids who got to be with loving homes. The caretaker kicked me hard in the neck then, and with a crack I had died... with a smile on my face. My soul travelled up towards the heavens, and I really saw my parents with their arms open wide ready to embrace me. I ran towards them. This was why I was never adopted, This was why. I was to be reunited with them... Until my soul was ripped from my parents embrace once again and I woke up on an examination table. I thought it was another nightmare, but I knew that memory was real. Those were my real parents, and I really died but my soul was transferred into this new body of Liz Stein's, so I smiled at this second chance in life.**  
-End Of Rose's Story-  
**Nova: Lessons, lessons, and more lessons was what my parents made me do all day and everyday. First I had piano lessons, then I had dance lessons, then I had karate lessons, Walking lessons, speech lessons, writing lessons, I had to learn the dictionary, and the list goes on and on and on. In the night though, things were different, even though I seemed like the perfect boy with the perfect life, my life was very different in the night. When I go to bed I shiver in fear thinking when will they come, when will they come for me? My dad enters my room and rips the covers off my bed and I try and run, but he pins me down. With his sadistic smile he grips my hair and undresses me and begins to rape me just as he did every single night of my life. My mother always in the background knowing exactly what was happening, watching and laughing and never doing anything to stop it. She even video recorded some of it, I was always so disgusted by them, but I was use to this torture. In the morning instead of taking my lessons, I ran out of the house and completely ditched the house, wondering what it would be like if I ran away and never came back. I sat in the marketplace, and after a day of travelling around the streets I came back to see my parents completely vanished a long with all of the maids and servants, they just seemed to have left. I stayed in my mansion waiting for the day of their return... but they never returned and I was feeling so lonely. For five years I lived like that until a man dressed in a grey suit broke into my house with a rifle in his hand.  
"You must be Nova, we have been looking for you, we didn't think you would have come back home" the man says and then cocks the gun, aims it and places the gun on my forehead, I am too shocked to say anything as I see my parents by the doorway watching as the man begins to pull the trigger to blow my brains out.

I woke up while there was three others talking inside the same body, but I never made myself known. I soon realized their names were Jade, Liz, and Rose. I took my sweet time coming out but soon enough I did and I went home to see that my home was now owned by a new family. The Trancy household, and a really cute boy who lived there. Alois Trancy.**  
-End Of Nova's Story-**

How they All Meshed together: Dr. Stein found all their soul's and entwined them into Liz's body.


End file.
